That One Boy
by RusherGirl1
Summary: Astrid Hofferson was a reckless biker. Her competitive behavior made it hard for anyone to get too close to her but she but she never thought that being stuck with a boy in the same hospital Ward for two weeks would make her care so much about him. AU. Hiccstrid!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Another random idea. So I didn't really introduce the characters very well I hope that is okay also this story is not supposed to be about Motorbikes or racing. It's gonna have hiccstrid mostly.**

 **A** strid Hofferson turned 18 this month and was at long last permitted to partake in the annual motorbike race, something she had dreamed about as far back as she was 7 obviously it begun with a bicycle and after that a motorbike. She was extremely talented biker in addition to she was focused and was resolved to win the trophy for the annual motorbike race

"Hello Astrid" a blonde said as she moved toward her "Hello Ruff" she gazed toward her closest companion with a splendid smile "So in for the race this year or should I say in for the win" she supplemented her companion

Astrid laughed "You know it. So you're also in the race huh?" Astrid asked "Yep with my brother. Speaking of which where is he?" She pondered "Oh here he comes" she included as she saw her blonde twin sibling who was wearing a dark colored calfskin biker's coat

"This is Tuffnut but you can call him Tuff and this is.." Ruffnut would acquaint her sibling with Astrid however Astrid cut her off with her answer "Hofferson. Astrid Hofferson the best biker you'll find around this place" she presented herself

"Really? the best? I've already met 'The best' biker" Tuffnut said with a grin.

"Oh really? who is that?" Astrid asked with interest

"Nobody you have to know about Astrid Hofferson" Tuffnut answered still the grin spread over his lips

"The race begins in 15 minutes maybe you should go now warm up a bit. After all you don't seem to be so Tough to me Tuff. At least do it for the name" Astrid said.

"Maybe we should go now" Ruffnut recommended and the twins allowed Astrid to sit unbothered. "best biker! Who was he talking about? He's a blockhead. Why did I even listened to him in the first place" she pondered internally. She was done checking up her motorbike to make sure of its maintenance before the race.

She stood up dropping the towel on her shoulder all the while, she inclined forward to pick it. At exactly that point she saw somebody's feet appropriate beside the towel She looked into so she can see the individual however before she could the individual inclined forward also and gotten the towel "You know women should never bow" he said offering her the towel. The boy was gorgeous. Coppery hair, Splendid green eyes, dark cowhide coat, blasts everywhere on his brow.

She snatched it from his hands "I wasn't bowing for your kind information" she said indignantly. He brought his hands up in caution as she saw the blonde getting irate "I'm sorry I didn't mean anything harsh. I'm Hiccup Haddock a participant of the race" he said

"Hiccup Haddock? Never seen you around. Are you new here?" She inquired

"Ah yes. I moved here a week ago. So you're also in the race?" He inquired

"Yes I am and I will win" she said certainly

"Don't sweat it milady. You can be wrong" he said with a glad face

Astrid laughed "Don't worry I won't be wrong. Anyways who do you think will win? You?" She inquired

"Possibly" he answered "So what kind of motorbike is it? I'm certain I've never observed it anywhere before" he said looking at the bicycle from a separation since he was certain that the blonde was not going to give him a chance to get any nearer to her bicycle.

"I call it 'The Deadly Nadder'" she answered "Are you aware of other bikes in the race?" She inquired. He shook his head "I can show you around if you'd like. I don't need any candidate to be left ignorant and afterward accuse his annihilation for the senseless a season as that" she answered

"I'd love to have you show me around" she frowned at him when she heard his words "The motorbikes" he included and afterward took after Astrid who drove him to a publication

" 'The Monstrous Nightmare' executioner bicycle. 'The Zippleback' a twofold motorbike. Appears to be nothing unique except for when the twins ride it they MAKE it killer...sort of at least that's what I've heard. 'The Gronckle' not great speed but rather it's substantial and it's controls are simple. So what's you're bike called?" She asked him as he didn't appear to be amazed in the wake of observing every one of the sorts. Possibly he had a superior bike than any of these

"Mine? It's called 'The Night Fury' Amazing velocity, light somewhat extreme to ride at first however you get the hang of it" he answered. Her eyes augmented at the name 'The Night Fury' seemed like a cool name "It's time for the race. Good luck you're going to need it" she said and left as she saw the time

"We'll see who is going to need that" he said. Every one of the Riders had assembled at the beginning line "Riders! On your marks, get set and...go" the declaration was made and the biker's begun the race. Before long they got together the speed. Fishlegs was the one remaining behind, his bike was too moderate for a race also he was very cautious.

Astrid led the pack taken after by Hiccup at that point Twins and afterward Snotlout. "Gotta go faster" Hiccup said and expanded the speed leaving Astrid in the dust "Oh no you're not" she said and expanded the speed as well. Both of them were going at full speed Astrid was again in the number one spot. She turned her make a beeline for consider Hiccup to be she was in front of him, he got together more speed. He needed to win this race. Hiccup's motorbike lost control, he felt like it was slipping. He attempted his best to regain his control over the bike but he failed "Watch out!" He hollered and cautioned Astrid. He collided with Astrid who didn't get time to react.

She crashed and fell on the road barely conscious. Hiccup however collided with the trees. Astrid's whole body felt numb and she heard shouts coming from far away or they were close? It was had to tell since her ears were ringing. She couldn't take the agony any longer and shut her eyes, giving herself a chance to fall into obviousness.

 **That was rough a bit but I just needed something to begin the story with. Also did my writing improve a bit? I received help from a very dear friend of mine. Don't forget to let me know what you think.**

 **Until next time guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! As for the guest review: yeah I realized that and I blame autocorrect. Curse you autocorrect. Hopefully this will be better! Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows.**

Astrid opened her eyes gradually and found herself in an unfamiliar surrounding, her vision was still foggy, she was attempting to comprehend everything. What happened? Oh yeah the crash. She gradually remembered everything. A groan escaped her lips as she attempted to sit catching the nurse's attention "Oh dear you're awake" the attendant said and moved toward the girl

She helped her to sit "How do you feel now?" The middle aged nurse asked her "How am I expected to feel?" Astrid asked "Right. Well at least you have an accomplice in the Ward. My name is Vanessa" the attendant smiled "I'm Astrid" Astrid answered "I'm aware of that" Vanessa informed

The medical attendant started to carry out something with the provisions put on the table, Astrid was interested to know who was the accomplice Vanessa was discussing, perhaps she would know the person. As the nurse moved away she saw a similar boy, who had collided with her "Oh great so I'm stuck THIS guy?" Astrid grimaced

"You know him? Well he won't be an issue" Vanessa answered and moved towards the boy whose head was canvassed in white wraps and something was set under his back "What? Why?" Astrid asked in perplexity

"Because dear he is in coma" Vanessa answered applying the breathing apparatus to the boy and after that associating many tubes to his arm "Oh" was all Astrid could state. "You have some bruised ribs and minor wounds, nothing too serious" the medical attendant informed Astrid as she injected the medicine into the veins of the unconscious boy

"And him?" Astrid asked "He? He has a bad head injury and a fractured spine. Doctor will see you in some time until then you can meet your family. I'll send them" the nurse said and left, leaving Astrid alone, she had that peculiar feeling inside which was annoying her. It wasn't long before the door opened

Astrid looked at the door and saw her mom running towards her "Astrid! Dear how would you feel now? Does anything hurt too much?" Astrid's mom asked running her fingers through her hair "Mom I'm alright now don't worry" Astrid assured her mom "I'm so restricting bike riding for you" Astrid's mom disclosed to her little girl angrily

"Mom! I said I'm alright now. Dad would you please tell her" Astrid asked "Sorry Astrid but your mom is correct. You survived this time there is no assurance you will next time" Astrid's father answered "It won't occur once more. I guarantee" Astrid answered taking a full breath.

The door opened once more "I'm sorry but you need to clear out. The patients require rest particularly the other patient" a nurse said. Astrid's folks nodded "Alright dear take care of yourself and don't do anything insane" Astrid's mom advised her and left

The door opened once more, how is she expected to take rest if people would keep disturbing her. She saw somebody coming "Snotlout!" She said. "Astrid? You're also in this Ward? I didn't know" Snotlout said in surprise

"Then who are you here for?" Astrid asked, on the off chance that he wasn't here to see her then why did he came in this Ward? "I'm here for Hiccup" Snotlout answered as he strolled to Hiccup "You know him?" Astrid inquired

"Of course I know him, he's my cousin" Snotlout answered "Oh I didn't know that" Astrid said "So how would you feel now?" Snotlout asked the girl "Better. Can't state the same for your cousin however" Astrid answered

"Yeah he took quite the beating" he said with a somewhat miserable expressions "Hey don't worry he'd be alright" Astrid attempted to solace him "I hope so" Snotlout answered

"So where is his family?" Astrid asked "His father lives abroad and Aunt Valka is away, you know they moved here a week ago and she had a few issues to deal with, she'd be here by tomorrow" Snotlout clarified

"If he had better control over his bike, possibly this all would have never happened" Astrid expressed "Astrid what are you talking about? Don't you know it was your bike that caused the accident?" Snotlout answered "My bike?" Astrid asked confusingly

"It was spilling oil and his bike slipped on account of that oil your bike spilled" Snotlout clarified leaving Astrid totally stunned "But I checked for its maintenance before race, how could I miss that?" Astrid said as she was shocked by what she had listened "Don't worry Astrid you didn't know anything about that. It wasn't your fault" Snotlout ameliorated her, she didn't say anything but was lost in her contemplations profoundly

"Ruff was really worried, she wanted to see you but the doctor only allowed your parents to visit you. I can send her if you want" Snotlout offered "Yes but what about Hiccup? He needs you here" she asked "You can watch over him right? And if anything happens simply let me know I'd be outside" Snotlout answered "Alright" she smiled and he cleared out

Following a few moments Ruffnut entered the room with her twin sibling Tuffnut "Astrid! How would you feel now?" Ruffnut immediately hurried to Astrid and her sibling took after her "yeah I'm alright now" she answered with a smile

"Woah is that Hiccup?" Her twin sibling pondered as he saw the other individual lying on the bed "You know him as well?" Astrid asked him "yeah he WAS the best biker I was talking about, we progressed toward becoming companions when he moved here" Tuffnut clarified "Oh" Astrid said

"Excuse me but you need to leave, the doctor will see the patients now. You can visit them again tomorrow" Vanessa informed the twins, they all soon left the Ward

Astrid was sitting in her bed and looking at Hiccup, some place somewhere inside she was really feeling dismal, possibly on the off chance that she had checked precisely this all would have never happened... perhaps.

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a review to let me know what you think**

 **Until next time guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Thank you all for your very sweet reviews. Thanks for all the favs,follows and reviews.**

"You're doing well Astrid" the doctor said in the wake of taking a look at her and after that he moved towards Hiccup's bed, after the examination he conversed with the attendant, whatever it was Astrid couldn't hear it but it didn't appear to be good from their expressions. She continued to look at the doctor not realizing when she shut her eyes and nodded off.

The following morning she woke up, she saw her mother sitting beside her on a stool "Astrid? Are you awake?" Her mother wondered "Yes mom I'm awake" she smiled "Great how would you feel now?" She asked "I feel better. So did they give you access?" Astrid answered "They just permitted one individual for the other patient however Snotlout said I could go and meet you" she clarified

"OH well.." Astrid paused as she saw the door opening "Excuse me Mrs. Hofferson but my Aunt is here and she needs to see her son. You can come later" Snotlout said. Astrid's mother nodded and got up "I'll see you later then Astrid" she smiled as her mom kissed her forehead and left

Not long after she cleared out the door opened all of a sudden, Astrid glanced at the door and saw a woman entering the room. As she entered the room she quickly ran towards the oblivious boy, dropping her bag on the floor, she stood near him and place her one hand on his cheek, her movement appeared to have loose him visibly as his breathing leveled at the touch of her hands.

She sighed as she took his hand in hers and looked at him sadly, Astrid watched the scene however didn't make any sudden movements, something in the woman's bag rang, possibly her cellphone, she picked up her bag, drawn out her Cellphone and received the call.

"Hello...yes I'm here with him now...no he's not awake...I haven't talked to doctor yet...no no you don't need to come, everything... everything is okay now...please...I can't talk to you at this moment I'm in a hospital... Don't worry I'll take care of him, after all he is my son...yeah okay bye" she had a discussion with somebody on the phone.

She sat down on the stool and started to brush her fingers through his hair, the oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth, many tubes associated with his body and something was put under his back, thick layer of bandages secured his head, watching her only child in a condition like this made her extremely upset.

There was silence in the room until the point that Astrid spoke "I'm so sorry" getting Valka's attention who turned around to confront the girl "What?" She pondered "I'm really sorry" she rehashed. Valka strolled to her "What? Why? Are you feeling okay dear? Should I call the doctor?" Valka asked her

"No I'm okay. I'm sorry for what happened to your son" Astrid apologized

"Why are you apologizing?" Valka inquired

"Because it was all my fault, my bike was spilling oil and I didn't have the foggiest idea. And if I could've check my bike carefully before the race this all would have never happened" she clarified

"Oh dear it wasn't your fault, you had no clue and this all was a mishap I understand" Valka smiled at the girl.

"You do?" Astrid inquired

"Yes obviously. He gets himself in a lot of mess" Valka addressed looking at her son.

"Really?" She pondered

"He generally used to get hurt when he was younger. I'm so going to sell his bike...but I can't do that" she said

"You can't or you wouldn't?" She inquired, At her reply Valka smiled a bit.

"Even a minor scratch on her child's body makes a mother upset and this is far from anything minor" Valka answered sadly

"I'm sure he will be okay" Astrid ameliorated her.

"His dad was very worried, he lives abroad and wanted to come back for him but I told him not to, it won't do any of us any good and he would be very stressed if he were here. I hope I didn't do anything wrong" Valka pondered

"I think you made the right choice" Astrid guaranteed her. She smiled and turned her consideration on Hiccup.

The entire day Valka went through staying there with Hiccup declining to leave his side. The day passed, doctor didn't come yet the medical attendant did her job and informed that doctor was away for an emergency case. Valka needed to talk to doctor herself yet she expected that she will converse with him in the morning

"Sorry ma'am yet you can't stay here for the night. Perhaps, you can visit again tomorrow." Vanessa informed her

"Okay but in the event that anything happens please let me know" Valka requested and left the room, looking back at him again and again.

"You should get some rest too Astrid" Vanessa exhorted with a smile. Astrid just nodded and set down on her bed, soon the lights were turned off and door was closed

The room was not completely dark, there was a lamp set on the table between their beds, lamp was giving faint light in which just their faces were clearly visible. It was very cold that night, well it was January yet it was excessively cold that night despite the fact that the window was closed and the door was closed.

The blow of chilly wind made Astrid shudder yet she was fortunate she had a warm cover concealing her whole body up to her neck, Hiccup however was not all that fortunate in that matter, the cover was just covering his legs and the hospital uniform was not warm either, she could only imagine how he must be feeling right now, if he could feel anything at all.

She looked at him wondering what he would have done but she couldn't guess as she didn't have any acquaintance with him personally, it doesn't matter what he would have done the fact is the that what she would do right now. In spite of the fact that even the slight movement sent waves of torment through her body yet she figured out how to propel herself in a sitting position.

She removed the cover and attempted to stand up, after a great deal of battle she at last succeeded and leaning against the wall, she came to up to him. She took the cover and pulled it up to his shoulders being as delicate as possible, she didn't know how hurt he was and she would not like to cause him any pain.

After she was done bitting her tongue to swallow the pain without making any noise, she turned around and went to her own bed. A sentiment alleviation inside her as she looked at him. She was smiling without knowing and without realizing, then after a few minutes she fell into a deep sleep. She felt so great as she saw him in relief, it was a strange feeling she couldn't understand and perhaps would attempt to deny but one question remained what is that feeling?...

 **Don't forget to leave a review. Until next time guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back. I've been meaning to post this for a while but I've been very sick and I still am. I feel a lot better than before though. Anyways thank you all for the favs, follows and reviews and with that being said let's get right into it.**

"Astrid you're doing great. It's just the matter of time before you're back on your feet" the doctor said as he was finished examining her , Astrid smiled at the doctor's statement.

The doctor moved towards Hiccup's bed to examine him, he took a deep sigh as he completed the process of determining his state "What's the issue doctor? Is my son okay?" Valka asked worriedly

"Mrs. Haddock I want to be straightforward with you, your son is not doing so well even after the medication. The damage is deep and his body is not responding well to the medicine it is possible that, we may have to keep him under observation for a few weeks" the doctor clarified

Valka nodded slightly "Don't worry we're trying our best" the doctor said with a smile "I know. Thank you" Valka answered, she was appreciative for everything, they were endeavoring to help however it was not improving her vibe any to realize that her child was not recuperating.

Days passed by, Astrid kept getting better and Hiccup kept getting worse. It ended up noticeably less difficult for Astrid to stay as now her family was permitted to remain with her, their relatives came to visit them in the hospital.

Hiccup's relatives really appeared to be anxious or sad, not at all like her relatives who simply put on a show to care, he must truly be a nice person that everybody is so stressed for him or possibly it was quite recently his condition that could make anybody feel sorry for him.

"Get ready Astrid your Dad is here" Astrid's mother informed her, finally! she was discharged from the hospital, no more staying in bed 24/7, then why did it feel so terrible? Why did she feel sad inside?

"Astrid? Dear your mom is calling you" Valka's voice brought her to reality from her musings "Hm? Oh sorry" she apologized and picked up her bag from the bed

"I hope Hiccup gets better soon" Astrid said as she strolled towards the door, Valka just smiled and saw Astrid leaving the room.

Astrid closed the door and turned around, suddenly a man ran into her "Hey!" She said but saw nobody around "Where did he go?" She stated, she shook her head, it could be anybody after all it was a hospital, she started to walk towards the exit.

"You sure you've got the right information?" An overwhelming voice originated from the dull

"Yes boss, he is Stoick's son and he is in that hospital" the man answered

"Then you know what to do. Fail me and pay the price" the man said with outrage in his voice

"Y-yes boss" the other man answered hesitantly

"Now leave and bring back good news only" the voice was darker this time

The man just nodded and left the room, the door was closed, the man laughed "Ah sweet vengeance" he said with a deranged smile all over.

"Astrid dear what's wrong? Ever since we came back from the hospital, you appear somewhat off. What's the matter?" Astrid's mom asked with concern, Astrid appeared to be quiet and somewhat lost in her thoughts.

"Nothing mom. It's just that..." She stopped

"What? You can tell me what's wrong" her mother said

"I feel like something is going to happen, something terrible" Astrid answered

"Oh. Don't worry everything will be alright, Hospital environment could make anybody feel like this" Her mother said with a smile as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"I-I guess you're right. Well goodnight Mom" Astrid said

"Goodnight dear" her mother said and switched the lights off, Astrid didn't feel satisfied, she had that feeling that something was going to happen, she attempted her best but couldn't rest, until the point that the medicine made her feel sluggish and sleepy ,soon she closed her eyes and nodded off.

Valka finally allowed to spend the night at the hospital, she watched over Hiccup most of the time, it was about midnight, Valka was sitting on the bench placed in a corner of the room, she was extremely tired and nodded off sitting on the bench, she most likely had no plans to but she was excessively worn out, making it impossible for her to stay awake.

She never knew when the door of the room opened and somebody entered, the man closed the door behind him, ensuring that he wouldn't make a noise, he strolled towards Hiccup who was completely unaware of anything happening around him, he saw a lady resting but found it the safe time to do what he was told, he rapidly drew out an injection from his pocket.

Checking around himself, ensuring that nobody saw anything, he injected it into the boy's veins "That ought to do the job" he said and immediately walked towards the door, he would not like to get caught and he cleared out the place without a trace...

 **What do you think? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Until next time guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Well thank you all so much for all the favs, follows and reviews. So I updated the cover for the story. Unfortunately the website didn't let me upload the picture in full resolution. What do you think about it? Well Dreamworks Animation on Twitter surely liked it, which was a little surprising. Anyways please check out my twitter It's ( Liza_knight) or click on the link in my profile page to watch in full resolution.**

 **Special thanks to "Funtasticme" for being amazing and for all the reviews. Also thanks to (tom80) (twilight sparkle) (Guest) and (jimmix) for reviewing previous chapter and now for Chapter 5!**

Valka was in a deep sleep, not knowing when Hiccup started breathing heavily and he began wheezing. The crisscross line on the heart monitor, the sign of life, changing in to a flat line.

Hiccup's uneven breathing and wheezing managed to wake Valka up, who heaved as she saw her son in this condition "HICCUP!" She raced to his bedside "What's wrong?" She said panicking voice as she held his free hand in hers.

Her mind was not assisting her. Doctor? Yes the doctor, she should call the doctor. She ran as quick as she could and returned with the doctor. The doctor examined Hiccup's condition "We have to take him to the ICU immediately" the doctor stated, sending dread in to Valka's heart.

Hiccup had been in the ICU for two hours, she had called Snotlout and his father Spitelout who were the only close relatives they had in this town.

She was very stressed, considering the possibility that something happens. Imagine a scenario where the doctor were past the point of no return. Consider the possibility that she lost her only child. She shook her head and pushed the negative contemplations from her brain, there is no reason to worry, everything will be fine... hopefully.

She took a full breath and the doctor came out of the ICU, Valka quickly ran to him "How's my son? Is he alright?" She asked the doctor "Mrs. Haddock may I see you in my office? I have something important to talk to you about" the doctor said

"Is my son okay?" She asked again

"Yes. Your son is okay now" the doctor answered, she sighed in relief and glanced back at the elder Jorgensen who gave him a slight nod, so she took after the doctor to his office

"Please have a seat" the doctor said and Valka sat down on the chair "What did you need to talk to me about?" She asked

"Mrs. Haddock I have a good news for you" Valka's eyes widened at his statement "The good news is that Hiccup is showing signs of improvement, the drug he was injected with is exceptionally risky with a 20 percent chance of survival, we are actually not permitted to use it and we didn't" the specialist said

"What do you mean you didn't? Who else could have given the drug without your authorization?" Valka asked the doctor angrily

"Vanessa has been working here for 8 years, she couldn't have done this. I probably shouldn't ask you this but are you are on bad terms with somebody? Because mostly in cases like these a third person is involved" the doctor replied

"What about the hospital's security? You can given anybody a chance to enter this way?" Valka asked him once more

"I realize that what happened isn't right and that is the reason I'm giving you permission to take your son home, He got lucky this time but he might run out of luck next time if anything happens. As I said that his condition is improving and now he doesn't need to stay at the hospital, the treatment can be arranged at home. I think this is the best choice" the doctor replied

"I'll think about it. Can I see him now?" Valka asked

"You can see his when we move him to general ward" the doctor answered

"Thank you so much" Valka smiled and held up.

Valka returned to the hall "What did the doctor say?" Spitelout asked

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Valka asked, Spitelout gestured and took after her, she explained everything the doctor had said to her "I don't understand why would anyone want to harm Hiccup? He hasn't done anything to anybody" Valka said

"Hiccup hasn't however Stoick has. You don't think it was him do you?" Spitelout said

"N-no it can't be him. He was in prison last time we saw him" Valka answered hoping that she was right

"So did you tell Stoick about any of this?" He asked

"I haven't. I've been telling him that Hiccup is recovering" she answered

"Should we take him home? I think that is the best option" He said

"Yes. You're right we should." Valka answered

Next morning Astrid woke up feeling perfectly fine "Where are you going Astrid?" Her mom asked her

"Out for a walk" she answered and left her home before she had to answer another question. she went straight to a flower shop and purchased a bouquet _'Why am I doing this? Why do I care so much about him?_ ' she thought as she stared at the flowers in her hands

She took a deep breath as she opened the front door of the hospital and entered, she saw Snotlout in the hall and strolled towards him "Snotlout? What are you doing out here, in the hall?" She asked

"Something happened to Hiccup last night, he's still in the ICU" Snotlout answered

Astrid gasped "Where is your aunt?" She asked

"Her blood pressure went down suddenly, she's been up all night and didn't eat anything" Snotlout answered "Hey what are you doing here?" He asked

"I-I was passing by as I was out for a walk and I thought why not...um...see Mrs. Haddock, she's been so nice to me during the time I was here, so I wanted to thank her" Astrid answered hesitantly

"You were out for a walk with a bouquet" He inquired

"No you idiot, I bought it on my way to the hospital" she answered "Well I should probably get going, I'll see her later sometime" she said and quickly ran towards the exit, handing Snotlout the flowers

"The doctor says you can see the patient now but only one person at a time please" a nurse informed them, Valka immediately stood up, she was eased to hear that and took after the nurse to the ward.

She entered the room and the nurse left, Valka ran towards Hiccup's bedside and she remembered the incident from last night, tears escaped from her eyes as she watched him.

All she needed now was for him to wake up and smile, to give her the relief she needed, she wanted. She needed him to get up and tell her that he was alright

"What have you done to yourself?" She said as more tears rolled down her cheeks, she laid her hands on his and looked at his face with sorrow.

Astrid sat down on her bed thinking about what had happened today. Hiccup was in ICU? Was he okay now? She didn't shouldn't care so much since she didn't know him then why did she? She recollected that moment when she saw him lying on the bed and times he couldn't breathe right

A tear rolled down her cheeks, she was brave, she had never given little things a chance to bother her. But him? he had the best of her, he made her so vulnerable, so defenseless. How can one boy change her life so much?...

 **Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **Until next time guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Woah quick update right? Your sweet reviews made me so happy. Thank you all so much. Thanks to (BrawlerGamer), (twilight sparkle) and (Guest) for reviewing last chapter.**

Astrid wiped the tears from her eyes, no she won't cry for him and why should she? She is not weak, she is strong. But it was her fault that he was in the hospital, no it wasn't, was only an accident right? Yet, why wouldn't she be able to simply concede that? Why did she feel sorry?

Fortunately, Hiccup was discharged from the hospital and was brought home, although the oxygen mask and the tubes were still connected to his body but at least he was home.

The doctors had explained to Valka that Hiccup will wake up soon now that his body was responding well to the medicine, there was a great hope. She just couldn't wait for him to wake up, so that she can hug him, so can hear his voice and watch his smile.

"Hey Snotlout" Astrid greeted Snotlout at the park

"Hey?" Snotlout appeared to be befuddled

"What? Why do you look so confused?" She asked

"Well Astrid you are normally never that nice to me or anybody" he answered

"Really? Well I wanted to ask you for a favor" she said

"Favor? What favor?" He asked

"Can you please tell me your cousin's home address?" She asked hesitantly

"Who's address? Hiccup's?" Snotlout asked

"Yes, Hiccup's" she answered awkwardly

"Why do you need his address?" He asked

"I told you that I wanted to thank Mrs. Haddock, I couldn't that day so if you can give me the address now I can go thank her" she answered with an awkward smile as she avoided eye contact with him

"Okay. Yeah sure" he answered and wrote the address on a piece of paper and gave it to Astrid "Thanks" she said and quickly walked away "The pleasure is all mine?" Snotlout said but she was already gone

Next morning Valka was busy with something in the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door, she left the work and opened the door "Astrid!" She was surprised to see her "come on in" Valka said and allowed her enter the house

"For you" Astrid said as she gave her a flower bouquet

"Thank you!" She took the bouquet from her hands "What are you doing here?" She asked

"I um just wanted to thank you for all that you did for me, you know when I was in the hospital" Astrid said hesitantly

"You don't have to thank me" Valka answered

"I heard that your son was in the ICU?" Astrid said

"Yes but he's better now. He's in his room" Valka answered

"If you don't mind, Can I see him?" Astrid asked, Valka looked at her in confusion, why would be want to see him? "Because believe it or not it was carelessness that is responsible for his condition" she added

Valka's face relaxed "Of course you can see him" she said and guided Astrid to his room, Astrid entered the room and saw him in a similar condition she had the last time, she strolled forward "Please have a seat" Valka offered and Astrid sat down on the seat, which was placed near the bed

"I'll go get you something" Valka said and before Astrid could answer she left the room. Hiccup's bed was near a window, which was open for fresh air to enter the room. A blow of wind coming from outside messed up his hair as his bangs moved to his eyes, which she could tell was irritating

It felt awkward but she moved the bangs from his eyes and brushed his hair with her fingers so that they won't bother him, the minute her fingers met his warm forehead, she felt something warm inside her, a feeling she couldn't explain, a strange solace that she had been searching for.

She slowly moved her hand away, the door of the room opened and Valka came inside "I'm sorry but I need to go. I just remembered something important, I'll see you later" Astrid said quickly and left the room

Valka was standing there confounded, what just happened? She walked forward and saw Hiccup's hair brushed in a fine manner, she smiled as she shook her head.

Astrid locked the door of her room, she bit her lips thinking about what had happened a few minutes ago, she didn't understand when a marvelous smile spread over her lips.

One month had passed since Hiccup was brought home, he only had to wear a brace for the spine damage and a small bandage for his head injury. Although he was still in coma

Astrid used to visit him by making many excuses but she never admitted that she was there for Hiccup, not even to herself, Valka understood everything, she knew that Astrid wanted to see Hiccup, she realized that Astrid had feelings for Hiccup in her heart but perhaps she just couldn't let it out.

Valka was about to leave Hiccup's room, she was pulling the cover over him when she saw slight movement in him "Hiccup?" She said as she sat next to him on the bed. After a couple of minutes, Hiccup slowly opened his eyes "Hiccup!" Valka smiled as tears of joy escaped her eyes

It took him a while but Hiccup regained his senses "M-mom?" He said weakly

"Yes son I'm here" Valka grinned as she gave his hand a squeeze, he smiled slightly before wiping the tears from Valka's face "Why are you crying?" He asked, his voice was barely audible. Valka kissed his forehead "Oh Hiccup you don't know how happy I am to see you awake" she answered

Hiccup felt tired, his eyelids began to feel substantial and he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Valka couldn't help but smile, Hiccup was finally awake...

 **Yay! Sorry if things were a bit rushed. What do you think? Let me know in the reviews**

 **Until next time guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Sorry guys, I haven't been able to post much lately because college (which starts after 10th grade in my country) has started earlier that what I was expecting. There is so much studying to do and there is no time for my any other activities. I will try to write but it might take me some time to update.**

 **Thanks to "TheNightFury360750" , "Asolf Amserse" , "Guest" , "LordPublisher" , "BrawlerGamer" , "twilight sparkle" , "Razamataz22" , "funtasticme" and "Hiccstrid6" for reviewing the previous chapter. Love you all so much!**

"No more" Hiccup pushed Valka's hand away "Come on you've gotta eat something, just a bit more" She requested as she brought the spoon of soup to his mouth. He shook his head, telling her no

"Okay fine" she said and put the bowl on the table, Hiccup was feeling a lot better but he was not perfect ly fine and he knew that but lying in a bed throughout the day was boring for somebody like him. Valka was around him all the time in case he needed something.

The following night passed, the medicine made it easy for Hiccup to get proper rest, in spite of the fact that he was becoming tired of having the medicine to be injected, Could the medicine not be simply swallowed?

Next morning Valka heard the doorbell just as she was about to make the breakfast, she opened the door and saw a blonde girl who used to visit them very often now "Astrid! Come in" Valka said and Astrid entered the house

Valka appeared to be exceptionally happy, Astrid wondered what the reason was? "What's the matter? You seem pretty excited" Astrid asked as she sat down "Hiccup woke up" she stated, Astrid eyes widened at her answer "I am making breakfast for him. Can you please check if he's awake or if he needs something while I'm busy?" Valka asked

"Yeah! Sure I'll go" Astrid said with an apprehensive look "Thank you" Valka said and Astrid held up. So many thoughts in her head as she walked towards Hiccup's room. What will he think about her? Wouldn't he wonder what she was doing there?

She drew out her hand shakily to the doorknob and opened the door slowly, so that she might not disturb him, the room was dark, she ventured in and switched the light on. She strolled to his bed, she could tell that he was still asleep. She murmured and kept looking at his face, a wide smile spread across her face.

She saw a picture on the table, it was Hiccup, Valka and another man she didn't recognize, she continued to look at the picture for quite a while "That is Hiccup's dad" Valka's voice dug out from behind Astrid didn't know she was in the room until now. She turned around and smiled

All the little voices woke Hiccup up, his sigh caught his mother's attention "Hiccup! Your awake!" Valka said as she strolled to his bedside, she helped him to sit up. He rubbed his eyes softly. Valka was going to say something when the phone rang "I'll go check" she said. Soon she left the room.

Astrid cleared her throat which freaked Hiccup out, he didn't know someone else was in the room as well "Hey!" Astrid said as she walked out of dark "Remember me?" She asked with a splendid grin.

Hiccup was somewhat amazed to see her "I guess?...Oh You're the girl from the race. What did you say your name was again?" He asked

"Hofferson! Astrid Hofferson!" Astrid said with a confident voice. Hiccup smiled, despite everything she had the attitude in her tone. For couple of minutes there was silence, Astrid didn't know what to talk about and Hiccup didn't have the strength to speak, he was having a bad headache.

"Listen I'm sorry for what happened?" Astrid found the mettle to say this to him

"Hm?" He said as he lifted his head, he took a gander at her in perplexity

"The a-accident it was my bike that was spilling oil from which you slipped and crashed into me" She clarified

"Well I did try to warn you but it was impossible for anyone to hear anything at that speed" he said

"I am so sorry that you had to go through all of that because of me, I truly am." She said

"You don't need to apologize, you didn't know that any of this was going to happen" he said "Hold up! You said I crashed into you, Are you alright?" He asked worriedly

"Yes! I'm fine" she said. In the wake of everything that happened, despite everything he nurtured her? For somebody he didn't know? "So um I was thinking if you need someone to show you around the town, I can help" she said

"Really? Thanks but first I'll need to convince my folks that I am fine and that they don't need to lock me up in this house anymore. They are stressed over nothing" he answered

"Nothing? Really? You were in coma for weeks and I've seen your mom when you were in the hospital, they love you and they just want you to be safe" she said

"I guess you're right. Wow you were completely different last time I met you" he said

"What do you mean?" She inquired

"You didn't even shake hands and now you're so different, it's like you've changed" he answered

"I didn't change, I just don't show this side of me in particular and I didn't know you back then" she said

"And you know me now?" He inquired

"More than you think" she smiled, he smiled back "So friends?" Hiccup said as he brought out his hand "Friends!" She said and shook hands with him.

After a few days Hiccup had at long last recovered, it was a bit had but he managed to persuade his parents to let him keep his bike by making a promise of not taking part in another race for a little while.

Astrid showed him around the town with her friends Snotlout, Fishlegs and Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They became good friends with Hiccup as well.

Everything was going great for Hiccup, he had no idea that somebody was keeping an eye on his every movement, waiting for the right moment to do what was supposed to be done in the hospital.

One rainy evening Astrid was going back home but she couldn't start her bike after it stopped from getting wet in the rain, now she was standing there all alone,she thought of walking to her house but a crack of lightning made her reconsider that thought. Heavy rain started again and it was right around 11:00 pm.

She didn't know what to do, if only she had brought her cellphone with her. In the meantime, Hiccup was heading back home too, he needed to stop before because of the rain but he would not like to stop once more, his mom must be concerned as it was getting late.

She had been doing that a lot ever since he woke up from the coma, she became over-protective of him. He had no clue what made her so worried, everytime he tried to ask her she'd just change the topic.

"What the-?" He had to stop as there were traffic cones set up in a horizontal line and about in this way obstructing the road, he got off and began to remove the cones from the road. He was, at the moment, completely soaked in the rain.

"I've got you this time" a man whispered as he prepared to aim at the boy, who was busy picking up the cones, with a gun...

 **Thank you so much for reading! P!ease forgive me for the mistakes, I'm very exhausted these days!**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **Until next time guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't even remember since I last updated, I've been super busy with my studies and I'm still going to college, so yeah that's been the reason. I don't know f I'll be able to update soon or not but it won't take too long to update next time.**

 **Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews "BrawlerGamer" "Viper4k" "twilight sparkle (guest)" "(Guest)" "Hiccstrid6" "Funtasticme" "(Guest)" "(Guest)" "Hiccup1658" and "Athena48".**

Hiccup hurried as he picked up the cones from the road, meanwhile the man's aim was set, his finger reached for the trigger but he didn't shoot when he saw a police officer walking up to the boy, he immediately hid himself behind a huge tree.

"Woah! What happened kid?" The officer asked Hiccup, who was completely soaked up in rain from head to toe

"Nothing sir, these traffic cones were placed in the middle of the road, so I had to pick them up. I hope I didn't do something wrong" he explained

"These cones eh? They weren't supposed to be here" the officer said confusingly

"Can...I go now?" Hiccup asked me

"Hm oh yeah, sure. By the way, you shouldn't be out here at this time of night. This place is getting pretty dangerous these days, we're looking for a maniac and the day I find him he'll be a dead man" the officer said

"And if you see this guy anywhere, contact us" the officer said as he gave Hiccup a wanted poster of a huge man, almost the size of his dad, dark hair, a mustache and a beard.

Hiccup looked at the poster and the man seemed familiar, he just couldn't quite put his finger on it "Yeah, sure" he said and secured the poster. He then kick start the bike, the man hidden in the trees witnessed the scene but he knew that going after the boy right now would be risky, he'll just have to wait for the right moment.

He kept thinking about that guy, 'he seemed familiar but who was he?' he thought. He stopped suddenly when he saw Astrid standing in rain completely soaked up "Astrid?" He said as he got off his bike and walked to her

"Hiccup? What are you doing here?" She said, she was relieved to see him, well she was always glad to see him but she was too happy to see him now.

"I should ask the same." He smiled, water running down his face.

"Something's wrong with my bike, it won't start" she replied

"Well there's no time right now but I'll help you with that tomorrow. As for now, come with me. I'll give you a ride back home" he said

"But my house is pretty far from yours. Can I just use your cellphone? I'll call home and my dad would pick me" she said

"My cellphone is totally wet but I can give you a ride back home. Come on it'll be fine" he insisted, sitting on the bike. She smiled and sat behind him "Ready?" He asked

"Yeah" she replied excitedly and they both left off on the the night fury , the bike was surely pretty fast, too fast actually. Astrid had to grab Hiccup so she doesn't fall and he didn't seem to mind. It was raining and it was cold but Hiccup's presence made Astrid feel warm, she wasn't sure why though but it felt great to be with him, it always did.

"Here we are" he said as they reached Astrid's house, she got off and gave him a quick hug "Thanks" she said

"Anytime" he smiled, she waved at him and kept doing so until he was gone. Astrid smiled slightly before entering her house.

Hiccup reached his house and entered, Valka was sitting in the drawing room when Hiccup entered "Hiccup? Where were you? And why is your cellphone switched off?" She asked, standing up

"Sorry Mom. Everything's kinda wet" he replied, he came into the view.. Only then she saw him, his clothes completely wet "And look at you. Go ahead and change first." she said, he nodded before he went to his room.

Hiccup wore dry clothes, dried his hair. He decided to go to his mother's room, he knew that she was not satisfied and that she was mad but she couldn't stay mad at him for long. He thought of a plan to cheer her up, he made coffee for himself and his mother, there was no way she could stay mad at him after this.

Valka, she loved his adorable actions after he had done something wrong, to her he was the perfect child but sometimes he pulled crazy stunts that she absolutely disliked, maybe she didn't hate those stunts but their consequences.

Valka was sitting up in her bed when she heard a knock on the door "Come in" she said

"Um can you please open the door, I knocked with my foot, I've got a tray in my hands and I'm kinda all caught up, please" a voice came. She laughed "Alright I'm coming" she said, walked to the door and opened it

She smiled when she saw Hiccup on the door, holding a tray in his both hands, a goofy grin on his face "May I come in ma'am?" He said jokingly

She grabbed the tray from his hands and placed it on the table in the room as she entered the room "So apology accepted?" Hiccup asked

"Accepted" she replied as he handed him a mug, he took a sip and noticed Valka constantly smiling at him, it wasn't the first time that it ever happened but it felt weird. "What?" He asked

"Nothing!" She replied, Hiccup turned his attention to the coffee mug "Hiccup?" Valka said, he looked up "Yes?".

"Be careful" she said

"Why? Something happened?" He said putting the mug down

"N-no nothing happened. The place is pretty dangerous" she replied

"Funny, that's exactly the same thing a police officer said to me" he said

"Police officer?" She asked

"Yeah, he said that they're looking for some guy. I have the poster somewhere" he said as he began to search for the paper in his pockets "I must've left it in my jacket" he said

"Okay but please be careful, because if anything happens to you, your father and I will never be able to forgive ourselves. Hiccup you mean the world to us and you need to stay safe" she said, taking his hands in hers, her eyes became a little watery

"Mom? What happened? And don't say nothing because I know something happened, just tell me what it is. Please" he asked worriedly

"When you were at the hospital the night before you were discharged something happened..." She said and explained everything to him, even that memory brought tears in her eyes

"I-i was so scared. What if I hadn't woken up? What if-" she was saying when Hiccup cut her off "But you did right? and that's the only thing that matters, I'm here with you right NOW." Hiccup said as he placed a hand on her shoulders and smiled.

He loved his mother more than anything, he could never see her cry and watching her like this broke his heart, he just wanted to see her happy "I'll be careful I promise, besides the police will catch that person and everything will be normal here" he said

"No. We are not staying here" Valka said

"What?" He asked

"We're moving out, we are going to live with your dad from now on, he and I had a long conversation and we thought a lot about that. We can't stay here, it's not safe. We are leaving next month." She replied

"But-" he wanted to protest but didn't for some reason.

Hiccup looked at his mother's terrified expression and she only hoped that he'd agree "Alright, we're going." He said with a smile. Valka sighed in relief, she wasn't expecting hm to simply listen and agree but she was glad that he didn't argue.

No matter how much this place started to mean for him, no matter how many special people he met, he just didn't want to be the cause of worry for his parents, he won't let his parents and their hopes down.

Later that night, Hiccup was about to go to sleep, he was lying in his bed and kept staring at the ceiling ' _Something's wrong_ " he thought to himself ' _Mom was acting strange as if...as if she was scared of something or someone but who? And why does she want us to leave? But I don't want to go, I have friends here, I have... Astrid? No, no. She probably doesn't feel that way and so shouldn't I, she's my friend, I shouldn't think this way_ _"_

He shook his head, he might not admit it but he couldn't deny it either, there was something special about Astrid, something.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Special thanks to "Guest" "twilight sparkle" and "BrawlerGamer" for the reviews on previous chapter! Thank you!**

"Does anyone know where Hiccup and Snotlout are?" Astrid asked impatiently, putting her cellphone down

"Well why don't you call them?" Tuffnut said

"I'm trying but Hiccup's phone is switched off and Snotlout isn't picking up either. I hope everything is alright" Astrid replied, they were supposed to go out for camping today, it was already sunrise and they had to leave immediately but there was no sign of Hiccup or Snotlout.

"Don't worry Astrid, they'll be on their way" Ruffnut assured her worried friend, Astrid smiled. Snotlout walked in on the scene with his bag and he was ready to go "Snotlout! What took you so long? And Where's Hiccup?" Astrid asked

"I doubt he's coming" Snotlout replied putting the heavy bag, that he was carrying, down.

"What do you mean? Why won't he come?" Astrid asked

"He didn't tell you?" He asked in surprise

"Tell me what? His phone is switched off." She replied

"Hiccup and his mom are leaving, they're going back" Snotlout answered

"Going back? But why?" Astrid asked in distress, the news left her surprised, why is he leaving all of a sudden?

"I don't know but they'll be leaving in week or so" he replied, Astrid moved her dry lips to say something but didn't, she didn't know what to say or think. She wasn't having a good day already and now this.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, i just had to convince my mom. She's been acting very strange lately" Hiccup said as he entered the garage, Astrid turned around, she was almost surprised to see him "Hiccup! We thought you weren't coming" she smiled

"Why wouldn't I? We should probably get going if we want to reach there before sunset" he suggested, Astrid nodded and the riders left, the had to reach the forest outside the town before sunset because the road was in terrible condition and under construction for about 2 years, so it was dangerous to travel that road at night.

During the journey, Astrid kept thinking about Hiccup and all that talk about him leaving, it made her upset, they had become great friends and despite the fact that she knew that she had actually started to like him, she didn't confess but now that he was leaving was it alright to confess her true feelings for him now? Would it affect the relationship they had between them now? Waht would he think? The negative thoughts filled her mind with fear and confusion, she was stuck in a dilemma.

They reached the fixed point in the forest, all around them was greenery, something that was missing in bright lights of city life. They had set up the camps, started the fire as the night was falling, darkness consumed everything and the temperature began to drop as the hours passed.

"So, um why are you leaving?" Astrid finally asked Hiccup, she had been wanting to but she thought that it wasn't right to meddle in his personal affairs.

"So you know, huh? We're...um just not settling very well here, also dad wants me to take control of everything,...of..of our business" he replied, he didn't tell her the real reason, he wanted to but he didn't. Astrid simply nodded on hearing his answer.

"Hiccup, there's something I want to tell you" she said taking a deep breath. Hiccup noticed that she was a bit nervous and he had never seen her nervous before, she was a confident girl and this just seemed unlikely coming from he, he hoped everything was alright but instead of asking, he waited for her to continue.

"Hiccup, I..." She paused "I..." She paused again, closing her eyes, she waited for a response, nothing? She opened her eyes, why didn't he react? Did he not hear her? Did he not want her to continue? She opened her eyes and saw Hiccup talking on the phone with somebody, she sighed in despair and relief as well. She almost laughed at her stupidity, what was she thinking?

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked looking guilty, she shook her head "I said it's getting colder, let's sit near the fire" she smiled, he nodded and they walked towards the other riders, who were already singing and dancing. Astrid looked at him and smiled, why didn't she tell him? Should she even say something like this to him?

They sat around the fire in a circle and talked, laughed, made fun of each other. Hiccup was going to have hard time saying goodbye to everyone, to everything as it all became so dear to him.

Valka went to Hiccup's room when she saw that the light was switched on "Sometimes this boy is just so irresponsible" she said to herself and laughed slightly. While picking up things from the table, she found his jacket on the chair, still wet from yesterday. While she picked it up, she felt something inside the pocket like a paper or something.

Her hands went inside the pocket, searching for something she felt, it was indeed a piece of paper, she could tell that, she pulled it out. It was folded into many layer. As she opened it, unfolded all the layers and spread it wide, she gasped, stood still for a moment "No!" She whispered, letting the paper drop from her hand "It can't be", leaving everything she ran towards the living room, picked up the cellphone and dialed a number.

Hiccup's cell phone rang "Mom?" He received the call, brought the cellphone to his ear "Hi Mom! Is everything alright?" He asked "Oh yeah I'm fine too...what tomorrow? But why?...o-okay but are you sure?... but ... .yeah I'll take care bye!" He had the conversation with his Mom, nobody was able to understand what was going on and Hiccup looked pretty nervous too

"Is everything alright?" Astrid asked

"Yeah, everything's fine" Hiccup replied and smiled nervously

"What was she saying?" She asked with curiosity

"She said... we're leaving tomorrow, all of a sudden. She has already started packing things up and she wants me to come back tomorrow morning" he explained, Astrid's heart started to beat faster and uncomfortably, tomorrow? But that's too soon.

Everyone was tired from all the driving and the work they had done, it was also very late in the night, they decided to get some rest now and so they fell asleep in their respective tents. Astrid couldn't sleep, she wanted to buy a gift for Hiccup before he leaves and so she started to think of the best gift she could give him but it was difficult to choose something out of so many ideas but she wanted it to be something valuable and precious just like him but what could she give him?

Hiccup couldn't sleep either, he didn't want to leave just yet, he didn't want to leave this place, to leave this town, to leave his friends, to leave Astrid. He and Astrid became very good friends but she had become more than just a friend to him, she meant so much more. Her appearance, shiny golden hair, ocean blue eyes, her perfect smile, she was indeed a very beautiful girl, very sweet and caring too but the way she is perfect, she would also want a prince charming in her life not someone like him, at least that's what he used to think.

 **Probably not of the finest chapter after so much wait but thank you everyone for being around and next chapter will be big and it'll be out before Wednesday I promise!**

 **Until next time guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to "twilight sparkle" "alejg" and "funtasticme" for the reviews on previous chapter, love you all and thank you so much and now...**

 **Chapter 10!**

Hiccup and the gang left early in the morning and the trip which was supposed to be the most memorable trip of their lives turned out to be the most wild trip, they had hard time sleeping with mosquitoes as a result of which they woke up next morning with red bumps all over their face and exposed skin.

They reached the town, Hiccup went straight to his house, Astrid took advantage of the opportunity to buy a gift for Hiccup, without him being around, it would be best to buy a surprise present for him, so that he could remember their friendship. Even though she was sure he'd never forget his friends but still she had to do it for her own relief.

Astrid wrapped the present in a sheet with a ribbon that enhanced the beauty of the already shinning sheet. She wrote a note for him and folded the paper so she could attach it to the ribbon, she put the paper aside on the table when she heard a knock on the door "Coming!" Astrid said and hurried to open the door.

"Tuffnut? What's up?" Astrid opened the door and found Tuffnut waiting outside

"Ruff sent me to get the notes, I don't know which notes but you probably do, so stop wasting time and give 'em to me already" Tuffnut didn't even give her a chance to speak

"Okay, okay. I'll get the notes" Astrid rolled her eyes, Tuff had always been a little annoying at times "I'll wait outside" she heard Tuffnut saying as she walked in the room to get the notes from her diary. Astrid was not fond of writing any personal stuff in her diary but there was one page which she used to write down her feelings for Hiccup, her mom used to tell her that writing down what you feel on a piece of paper, helps you feel better, so she did it.

She couldn't let Ruffnut see it, so she ripped off that page from the diary, folded it as well and placed it on the table alongside the other folded paper, she'd deal with it later. She picked up the diary and gave it to Tuffnut "She owes me for this" she said, handing over the diary to Tuffnut, who simply nodded on hearing her, he examined the cover of the diary for a bit "Thanks!...from Ruff, of course" he said walking towards the exit.

Astrid's gaze turned towards the clock "11:30, Hiccup's about to leave" she said to herself as she leaped towards the table. She quickly picked up the wrapped present and one of the notes from the table and ran downstairs. She came out of her house and saw Hiccup and his mom standing outside with their suitcases.

For a moment, Astrid froze, so he's actually leaving? She became upset but immediately forced a smile, she didn't want to say goodbye like this, with a sad face. She wasn't the only one who had to say goodbye, he's also leaving and she could tell that he didn't want to. It was hard to say goodbye for both of them.

Astrid walked to them and with a bright smile spread across her lips, she presented the gift before him, he smiled as he accepted the present, taking the small sparkly, square box and whatever that was inside of it, from her hands "Be sure to call us when you reach and don't forget us" she said as she spread her arms around him and embraced him warmly, he returned the hug with as much sincerity and warmth.

"Never" he said softly, letting her go. All of his other friends also hugged him one by one and said their goodbyes. In the meantime, the taxi had arrived and they had to leave. Hiccup and his mother sat in the car, Hiccup waved at Astrid one last time as the taxi drove away and got out of sight.

Astrid heaved a sigh and soon everyone left one by one, Astrid was the last one to leave.

"Don't let him get away this time or the boss is going to kill us and this time, it's for sure" one of the men spoke, the boy kept surviving and causing trouble for them. This was their final warning, if they fail to capture him this time, their boss was going to kill them. When they failed in their attempt to kill him, they were told instead to capture him and bring him to their boss and he'll deal with the boy himself.

Astrid entered her room, she sat down on the chair, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes, her gaze fell upon the folded paper, she picked it up, unfolded it "It was great having you here with us, you're a great friend , we'll miss you... From Astrid" she read it to herself.

She gasped "Wait a second! If this note is here then...oh no!" Astrid realized at once that when she had picked up the paper from the table, she didn't bother to open it or read it and instead she picked the other paper on which she had wrote about Hiccup and that means that Hiccup has that paper with the present.

How could she had been so stupid? She gave the boy she liked the paper on which she had expressed her feelings for him? And now he has the paper and he could open it any time, that'd be so embarrassing if he did. She wiped the streams of sweat from her face, what now?

"There's still time, maybe I can get it back" she thought as she looked at the clock. Without thinking anything, she picked up the keys and helmet, she was going to reach the airport and get that note back before Hiccup reads it. She didn't know how but she was willing to try anything, their friendship would be ruined if he found out everything, it was nice having him as a friend and there was no point of him finding out now.

"Uh mom, could you give me a minute? I have an urgent call to attend" Hiccup said to his mom as held out his phone, Valka nodded "Okay but be back soon" she patted his back as he began to walk away from the crowd.

Hiccup tried to find a good position where he could get good signals, the only problem that town had was weak mobile signals and apparently they hadn't tried to fix it but today it was just the worst.

Still busy with his phone, he had failed to notice the man who came up behind him, in fact he didn't notice the person until a piece of cloth was held against his nose, forcing him to inhale the chemical. He tried to fight back but by that time, he felt his grip loosening on the man's arm, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Everything began to blur out, darkness took over everything and the world began silent.

 **There you have it, Well see you next chapter. Don't forget to let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **Until next time guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Woah! I'm back and I'm done with my exams. I won't say anything except that I plan to finish this in my summer vacation!**

 **Thanks to "Antox", "BrawlerGamer", "Mei1395", "alejg", "twilight sparkle"(guest) and "Bahari Muziki" for reviews on the previous chapter!**

 **Thanks for waiting so long, you're the best 3**

It had been a while since Hiccup left, Valka began to worry. All she wanted to do was to leave this cursed town and never turn back, she didn't want to go back in past again and regret that decision she made with her husband years ago.

"The plane is about to take off. Where is this boy?" She thought to herself, she looked around in hope of finding him, nothing. She decided to wait but when hadn't returned she decided to look around for him.

The place was vrowd and chances of finding one boy who didn't have much of a strong figure seemed impossible. In a situation like this, it was only best to try and call him or text him but he wasn't picking up which added more to Valka's worry.

Astrid managed to reach the airport in time, the plane hadn't taken off yet, good. She still had to find Hiccup and somehow get that letter back and she had no idea how she was going to do that but right now that seemed like it was the only plan. Get it back. How? She'll think of something.

Astrid made way by shoving the crowd, she was in quite a rush and so she had to mistreat the passengers a little which she wouldn't have unless it was this important. Why was it that important though?

She ran into a woman "Oh I'm sorry! I'm in a bit of-" she apologized "Valka! What are you doing here? I mean I know what you're doing here but- Where is Hiccup?" Astrid didn't bother to stop and take a breath for a moment

"Calm down Astrid! What are you doing here?" Valka asked the blonde.

"I..." She paused

"Never mind that. Can you help me look for Hiccup? I can't find him anywhere. He said he wanted to do something but he didn't return. We're getting late" Valka explained

"Oh. Let's go then" Astrid smiled and both ladies walked in the same direction, they looked around for a while "This isn't working. Maybe we should..." Valka was saying before she saw something on the floor, she bent down to pick it up

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked in concern. Valka was holding broken pieces of a cellphone, her face turned white as she inhaled a sharp breath

"This is Hiccup's" That was all she said and it was barely a whisper

"Maybe, its someone else's. I mean anyone can have this cellphone, it's everywhere in the market. Don't worry, he'll be here somewhere. We'll find him" Astrid said trying to console the worried mother but Valka gently pushed her hand away

"He bought this phone a few days ago and this is his phone" Valka replied, she appeared less anxious now "I know what's wrong" she added, Astrid was very confused right now but she didn't ask any questions

"Let's go home" Valka spoke, Astrid looked at her face in confusion

"But what about Hiccup?" Astrid asked impatiently

"Let's just go home, we can't do anything right now" Valka said softly, there was pain in her voice Astrid could certainly feel that and she just wanted to ask her all the questions she had in her mind Hiccup? What about him? What if he's in trouble? Want if he needs them?

But she didn't ask any questions, instead she turned away and began to walk towards the crowd, there was noise all around her, being shoved by the crowdcrow she couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything, all her mind focused on was Hiccup, what happened to him? Where is he? Is he alright? But she kept walking, she didn't realize when Valka returned with their suitcases or when they sat in the car.

"Hiccup, please be safe" she whispered to herself, she could hear her own heart beat inside her head, a strange discomfort like something bad is about to happen. A strange silence, the calm before the storm

They arrived at Valka's house in about half an hour, Valka opened the door and they entered, Valka switched the lights on. For a moment Astrid didn't say anything, she noticed Valka's movement and she appeared very calm. How come she act normal after what happened? Astrid didn't say anything until Valka sat down on the couch.

"Well?" Astrid asked, Valka looked up at her in confusion

"Now what? Should we try to contact Hiccup? Shouldn't we be worried?" Astrid explained Valka's confusion

"It's getting late. You should go home, we'll talk about this in the morning" Valka replied casually, her face was devoid of any emotions just like her voice was.

"How can you be so relieved? Aren't you worried about Hiccup? Where could he be? Maybe he needs our help, maybe he's in trouble but you're so calm like nothing happened" Astrid said firmly not angrily but there was definitely an expression of anger in her tone

"I'm not calm Astrid, he's my son. But I can't do anything at the moment and there is only person that can help us, he'll be here in the morning. Get some rest, we'll do whatever we have to in the morning" Valka said with soft and gentle tone

Astrid looked at her face with an expression of guilt and sadness, she was his mother and she was definitely more worried than her. She smiled and nodded.

"Everything will be alright" Those were Astrid's final words before she left the Haddocks house.

* * *

Hiccup slowly woke up, although his senses weren't working properly but he could tell that his hands were bound behind his back, he was resting against something very rough and uncomfortable, a wall perhaps. His head was throbbing, his entire body was aching as he groaned in discomfort.

His senses came back to him, the dark spots no longers blurring his vision and he was thankful for that, he peered out of the only window he found in the room, it was dark outside not too dark, it was just before the break of the dawn. He was confused, where was he? He wanted answer but he felt extremely tired, his eyelids closed despite his struggles to stay awake.

* * *

Astrid was sitting at the dining table when her mom served her breakfast, she usually helped her mother with the breakfast but she was feeling kind of down today. She couldn't sleep well last night. So many negative thoughts occupied her mind.

"Hey Mom, I was thinking if we should take the breakfast for Valka today. She's really upset" Astrid spoke, playing with the food in the plate, she didn't feel very hungry, maybe she did but she was too confused to tell the difference

"Oh yes. That sounds like a good idea, maybe we can comfort her that way, after all we're neighbors" Astrid's mother replied.

"I wonder if Hiccup came back" Astrid said, there was silence. Then finally her mother decided to break the awkward silence between them.

"He's such a nice young man" her mother spoke

"Yeah. He's pretty amazing" Astrid said with a blush not knowing she actually blushed, Her mother noticed the redness of her face, she looked at her daughter's face and raised a brow. Astrid seemed to notice her mother's expression, she cleared her throat loudly.

"Him and I are very good friends you know" she replied, her mother nodded, she was definitely not satisfied with the answer she received but decided to not discuss the topic any further.

* * *

Hiccup woke up again, his head was still throbbing but it was a lot better now as compared to before, but his wrists were stinging from being tied up. The sunlight entered the room from the window, although curtains covered most of the window but a few rays of sun managed to enter the dark room.

Hiccup looked around himself, searching for anything that can help him to escape but all he found was himself and a chair in the room. He heard men talking and laughing outside, the sound was faint or maybe he couldn't hear anything right.

"Hey! Get me out of here!" He yelled with the energy left inside of him, on hearing his voice two men entered the room, Hiccup looked at their faces, fear wax building inside of him but he was the one who called them. He probably shouldn't have.

"I'm talking to you! Who are you guys? What are you keeping me here?" Hiccup asked impatiently, he tried to sound confident but his voice was a bit shaky. Fortunately, he overcame his fear and spoke firmly but he didn't recieve any answer

"Hey! Can you hear a word I'm saying!" Hiccup shouted again but didn't get any response from the men, now he was getting upset.

"Did you tell him?" One man spoke

"Yeah, I told him the boy is awake." The other man replied

"What did he say?" The first man asked

"He said he'll be here in an hour" the second man replied.

They were chatting with each other and after a while the men left the room leaving Hiccup alone in his confusion. Who was coming over? Why was he being kept here? He had so many questions and he wanted answers, hopefully he would be able to get some as well

* * *

Astrid carried the breakfast basket to the Haddocks house, she saw an unfamiliar car parked outside of the house, maybe Hiccup had come back last night. Her face lit up and she knocked at the door.

"Come in. The door is open" she got a reply from inside, she opened the door and went inside. She saw an unfamiliar man sitting at the table, he was huge, muscular, bluky and definitely very strong. She gazed at the big man for a while.

"Oh Stoick, this is Astrid. One of Hiccup's friends" Valka walked into the living room, where she saw Astrid and introduced her to husband.

"Nice to meet you Astrid" the old man smiled at her. Astrid was a bit confused.

"This is Stoick, Hiccup's father" Valka said, introducing her husband to the blonde. Astrid smiled, he was surely looking pretty different from the photo of him she saw in Hiccup's room. Stoick stood up, he was definitely very strong and tall, he walked towards Valka. They were standing face to face, their gaze met. Full of tears, sadness and fear, they looked at each other in complete silence.

"Okay Val, Gobber is coming and we're leaving to search for him. Don't you worry I won't let anything happen to him. I'll find him and bring him home. Don't worry" Stoick spoke softly

"I know" Valka whispered, hopefully he had heard her.

* * *

An hour passed by pretty quickly, Hiccup was tired of the way he was treated. Of course he was kidnapped so he wasn't expecting something good to happen either. He had been tied up like this for hours, he felt extremely tired and his body was the proof of that, he felt like he's going to pass out at any moment but he was doubtful that he could in a situation like this.

"He's in here? He didn't try to escape did he?" Hiccup heard a heavy voice coming from outside, he could hear his own heart beat at the moment, it was faster than usual, a lot faster.

The door creaked open slowly, Hiccup braced himself, the big man entered the room. He was tall, muscular and bearded perhaps? He couldn't tell in the low light. Physically the man resembled his father a lot but he was a little less muscular Hiccup gazed up at the man's face and suddenly the lights were switched on

Strong beans of light coming from the light bulb hanging from the ceiling made him squint, he closed his eyes but didn't turn his face away.

"You thought you could run away from me forever" The man spoke darkly, Hiccup swallowed. This is not good, not good at all...

 **Until next time guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Special thanks to "Brawler Gamer" "twilight sparkle" "Mei1395" " "JChttyd" and "alejg" for the reviews on the previous chapter! Thanks to everyone who read it, you're amazing!**

Hiccup waited for the man to make a movement first. Finally, the man walked out of the shadow into the, now dim light. Hiccup gazed at the man's face, he seemed familiar...of course, he remembered

"You're that man from that wanted poster." Hiccup spoke, the man chuckled

"You have a very good memory" the man replied

"It's not about the memory, it's just that I haven't seen anything so ugly in a while" Hiccup said, he couldn't help himself, even in a situation like this, he had to make that comment.

"You think this is funny, boy? Well, I'd just let it slide." The man replied "for now" he added, this part was audible to him only.

"Seriously? Who are you anyway? What do you want from me anyway?" Hiccup asked impatiently, he tried to act tough in front of the man but actually he was scared, scared of what the man might do to him, scared of what he wanted from him.

"I don't want anything from you. I just want your father to pay me a visit" the man replied, Hiccup looked away from the man and was now facing the wall to his left. Why would he want to meet his dad?

"Too bad he isn't around" Hiccup muttered "Listen, whoever you are, my dad doesn't live here and you should be thankful for that" he said, meeting the man's gaze. He felt more confident when he spoke those words.

"Alvin. My name is Alvin. Don't you know who I am? Haven't you heard my name from your parents before?" The man asked interestingly, Hiccup's expression didn't change "Never? Well you'll find out everything" With that being said, Alvin began to walk towards the door "Eventually" he added dded b leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Hiccup was left alone once more, he was more confused and scared than ever. That man was on the wanted poster, he certainly knew his dad and now he was captured by him. A part of him wannted his dad to come and rescue him but at the same time he didn't want his dad to be in danger and from what he could figure out, coming here to save him was definitely dangerous.

* * *

"Nothing. We've searched of the town briefly but Alvin was nowhere to be found, neither was Hiccup" Stoick spoke, he and Gobber had been searching the entire day but to no use.

Valka looked down at her hands resting in her lap. She had never felt so disappointed in her life, Stoick was her only hope of finding Hiccup but even he was unsuccessful but she decided not to judge things too soon. They had only searched the town briefly right? They'll find him and he'll be alright, at least she hoped he would be.

"If you don't mind, me and my friends can help you" Astrid spoke, she had spent the entire day with Valka. She wanted to go with Hiccup's dad and help him but she decided otherwise, maybe she shouldn't interfere in their personal matter. But this wasn't personal anymore, Hiccup was her friend, her best friend and she couldn't imagine him getting hurt. She'd blame herself for not being able to do anything.

"What? No, this is dangerous. I can't risk your life or your friends lives. Besides you're only teenagers, you can't help us" Stoick replied, his voice was stern

Valka wanted Stoick to agree with Astrid, let her help him but it was selfish to risk someone else's childrens lives to save her own and she knew that but she wanted her son back at any cost, she would do anything to bring him home safe, anything.

"But we know this town better than anyone else and we're not teenagers anymore. We can help you and ourselves if that's your concern" Astrid said, Stoick sighed in frustration. Astrid sat beside him on the couch

"Let us help you. Please" she pleaded, he sighed again but this time in defeat "Alright but you have to be careful." He replied, Astrid's face lit up on hearing that.

"We will, don't worry" she said, she looked at Valka who glanced back at her, she smiled and gave a slight nod. Valka felt relieved.

"Stoick, I'm coming with you and Gobber" Valka spoke, rising up from her seat. Stoick nodded and glanced at Astrid

"Astrid, you and your friends search the town. Gobber, me and Valka will search outside of the town. There are some abandoned buildings and I think we have a chance of finding him there. We must stay in contact with each other" Stoick explained, everybody understood and nodded.

"Astrid!" Stoick addressed the blonde, she turned to face him "If you see this man, tell me immediately and don't go after him" he said as he brought out a poster from the bag placed on the table beside him and presented it to her.

Astrid brows furrowed, she stared at the poster for a while. She managed to nod a bit "Can- Can I keep this?" She asked hesitantly, Stoick seemed confused at first eventually allowed her to keep the poster, maybe she wanted to warn her friends about this too.

* * *

Hiccup had to spend the entire day in an uncomfortable position, not like any of this could get comfortable but being tied up like this was worse. He couldn't move, he had tried but all in vain. His headache got worse with time, his wrists were burning, the rope was leaving bruises, it got even worse when he struggled to free himself but he didn't care much about that. Alvin hadn't returned either, he had so many questions he wanted to ask, he wanted answers.

The door opened slowly again, he steadied himself and tried to sit up, fortunately he succeeded. Although he wanted answers but he also didn't want Alvin to come back either. He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't scared of the man at all.

He heard footsteps approaching him, he moved back but then there was a wall against him.

"Relax. I have no plan of hurting you or killing you...yet" Alvin's voice came from the dark, he switched the light bulb on "Do you want light in here?" He asked casually, Hiccup nodded hesitantly "Good." He said with a smirk. Hiccup didn't react.

"I came here to give you news about your father" he spoke, sitting on the chair in the middle of the room, Hiccup's eyes widened.

"W-what news?" He asked hesitantly, pushing himself against the wall to sit up. He hoped nothing bad had happened

"He's here, in this town and he's looking for you with Gobber. You know who Gobber is right?" Alvin replied, Hiccup nodded. Why did his father came here? He shouldn't be here, it was dangerous but he knew how much his father loved him and how much he cares for him but he definitely didn't want him to risk his life to save his son

"My plan is going perfectly fine, he'd come here eventually, looking for you and when he does I'll get my revenge" he chuckled as he uttered those words, probably feeling amused simply by the idea

"Why do you even want revenge from him? What did he ever do to you?" Hiccup asked, Alvin laughed at his questions. What was so funny about that?

"You'll find out soon" Alvin said calmly. Hiccup rolled his eyes in frustration, he didn't like when things were kept secret from him.

* * *

"Well now what?" Snotlout spoke, Astrid informed the gang about the situation. She hadn't asked them for help, maybe they didn't want to be part of this, it would be wrong to force them into any situation they wouldn't want to be in.

"I don't know, I..." She paused, her friends watched her and waited for her to continue. She turned herself towards them "I won't force you to help me find him, I have no right to but Hiccup is a great friend. He's an amazing friend, he has done so much for us, for me. I would never want to lose a friend like that. It's not an inspirational speech or something, I'm just saying what I feel and I don't know..." She held back the tears stinging her eyes, she felt so helpless. She buried her face in her hands.

"Well, we want to help too" Ruffnut spoke placing her hand gently on Astrid's shoulder, she lifted her head to look at her friends, who seemed pretty confident

"Yeah, we can't let you have all the credit" Tuffnut said, Astrid smiled. She was so thankful for such an amazing response.

"When do we start?" Fishlegs asked

"Tomorrow. We'll search the town" Astrid replied, everybody in the room nodded in agreement. Astrid felt relieved "Don't worry Hiccup, we're coming" she thought to herself.

* * *

Hiccup hadn't said a word after that, it was best to ignore that maniac. Alvin didn't bother to ask him any questions and left him alone. Hiccup remained lost in his thoughts, the light of the bulb was dim but he was thankful for what he had. He didn't like being in the dark, especially when when he was tied up like this.

"Be careful Dad" He whispered to himself, he felt like he was going to pass out, the headache getting worse by each second. His body couldn't take it anymore neither could his mind filled with so many thoughts, negative thoughts.

He should try to escape, he should try at least. In his confusion, he didn't realize how much his body was actually tired, how much he needed to rest. He closed his eyes, his mind drifting away from all the negativity that surrounded hi , his body relaxed and he fell asleep. Hopefully he'd find a way out.

 **Until next time guys!**


End file.
